


promise me a place

by hyeran



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, It's Too Small, M/M, Metaphors, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeran/pseuds/hyeran
Summary: uma casa não é nuncasó para ser contemplada;melhor: somente por dentroé possível contemplá-la.- a mulher e a casa,joão cabral de melo neto.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	promise me a place

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! and welcome to, whatever this is. i have so much to say but i'll leave it to the end!  
> first, my first language is not english, you'll probably notice it  
> if you see any phrase worded wrongly, a weird sentence, please let me now, i would love to fix it! it helps with my studies <3  
> and the poem here written here is about sex. its funny because its a fake deep story with a sex poem. Anyway,  
> enjoy! i hope :d

> _uma casa não é nunca só para ser contemplada;_
> 
> _melhor: somente por dentro é possível contemplá-la._

> \- **a mulher e a casa** ,

> joão cabral de melo neto.

Imagine a house.

The house's first impression, is it's exterior. If it's too fancy, too normal, too ugly- the house's façade. Are the colours happy? Is it a plain colour? It leads you to wonder what's the reality. If the inside look as happy as the outside? Are the feelings similar, or are they completely different?

Truthfully, the façade job is to trick you, play a game. Matches a coat purpose. It also reveals a little too much. Far, it looks painfully beautiful, skilfully worked on. But, even if the architecture tries, it's by humans- imperfection. Noticing - almost - invisible cracks, crude feelings. Makes it untouchable.

  
The inside. It shows you. There's nothing to hide there. It's raw.

  
A home, also, it's supposed to be a safe place. Metaphorically, it's where you undress your soul- you become your own self. A shelter for your aftermath. Comfort, peace, _love_.

_**/** _

Felix became Seungmin's home.

When Seungmin first saw him, Felix was so pretty- too pretty. Intriguing. Almost untouchable, unreal. He wore warm colours. It was summer, his presence blended with the weather. The mustard hoodie fell just too well with the washed pink of his hair, the glisten of his skin, the old-white of his shorts. He had never felt that, the warmth, the feeling of home.

Then, Seungmin started to get close to Felix. Then, he saw the subtle cracks. Even the godly beauty, handcrafted perfection, couldn't cover the demons that also existed within the house. Felix was in a constant battle with heat and cold. An unwavering charm, the fascinationn Seungmin felt since the beginning only grew more and more. He couldn't let go, it was wrapped around his soul, crushingly, even.

He fell in love. Probably since the first time he saw Felix, as cliché as it is. Seungmin realized he never had a favourite, healing place, somewhere he could be his true self. Felix gave it to him. Funny thing is- he never asked, he was just there, waiting, being the thing Seungmin loved the most, his comfort, his peace, his love.

Felix was his house.

He could be okay. He had Felix. He had a place to stay- a place to love and feel loved.

His _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is hard.  
> if you've reached the end. thank you!  
> sorry for the abrupt ending, since the beginning i didn't know what i was doing, just wanted to get rid of it  
> this was totally sudden and i just started writing - when i should be studying for my latin work, you can never really win i guess - and wanted to publish this. i never thought my first work published here would be a spontaneous thing. kinda disappointed tbh.  
> please don't be too harsh... i really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
